Krad Flips Out
by Arandomchan
Summary: Krad goes insane... and takes Satoshi along for the ride [one shot]


Krad Flips Out

Well, basically, Krad goes insane... and drags Satoshi along for the ride.  

It was intended to be just really pointless and funny, and in the beginning, that was exactly what it was.  But then the future thing crept up on me like a certain thief *glare*  and it started getting sad at the end.  Or maybe not – I'm one of those people who can't watch movies for fear of crying every single time (last time I watched a movie that wasn't anime I cried.. hell, I cried on Lilo & Stitch.  -.-) so this got me down a lot.  

Anyway – Shonen ai, cussing, drug references, and something that seems like a suicide attempt (but, just believe me, although I don't explain it, it's not, okay?)

Pairings:  I dun wanna spoil anything, though everyone will probably figure it out later on.  O.o

Timeline:  Oh, I suppose that that thing's around here **somewhere**....  O.o

Rating:  R.  Definitely R.  ^^

The night air was crisp and cold, the stars bright against the velvety blackness that cradled their diamond selves.  Everything was shrouded in a romantic darkness, enigmatic but not frightful – not yet.  Eleven at night wasn't the right time to be frightened of the dark.

The air was brisk – not chilling, but enough so that one could see one's breaths just before one's face as one breathed.  It was a beautiful night.

_AAAAAAAGH_!!!!  Screeched Krad, who'd been quiet for the past two days in Satoshi's mind, doing who knows what.  Maybe playing checkers with himself and winning.  _I_.  _Can't_.  _Take it anymore_!!!!!

Satoshi jumped, startled at the demon's outburst.  It was unlike Krad to be so... uncool.

_I CAN'T_!!!  He screeched again, starting to bounce around the walls of his mental prison.  _LEMME OUT LEMME OUT LEMME OUT LEMME OUT LEMME OUT_!!!

He began making some strange noise, half between a cackle, half between a maniacal laugh, and whatever was left seemed to be made up of desperate sobbing.  Satoshi remained quiet as Krad ranted an raved, using twice his usual vigor; what he found odd was that the blond wasn't talking about killing people – no, he was, instead, raving about mental conditions, story plots, and 'unfairness' as the demon put it.  Multiple times.

_I WANT OUT DAMNIT_!!  _OUT_!  His host thought he was referring to being given reign of their shared body at first, but changed their mind as he continued to scream.  _I WANT OUT OF THIS ENTIRE FUCKING MESS_!!!  _I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS_!!!  _I DIDN'T SAY 'HEY, I'LL TRY TO KILL DARK, LET **ME** POSSESS SATOSHI, THE COLDEST GODDAMN BASTARD IN THE WORLD, NOT TO MENTION THE MOST BORING'_!!!  _I MEAN, DOES THIS KID DO **ANYTHING** FOR FUN BESIDES THINK OF NEW WAYS TO CAPTURE THAT JACKASS DARK_?!!  _EVEN WHEN HE **KNOWS** THEY WON'T WORK_!!??  _NO_!!!  _HE FUCKING WELL DOES_.  _NOT_.

Satoshi wondered if Krad knew he was listening, or if the demon had just... lost it, plain and simple.  But Krad continued.

_AND THEN THERE'S THE FACT THAT HE LIKES NIWA, ONE OF THE MOST CLUELESS, BRAINLESS IDIOTS I'VE EVER SEEN, AND THIS IS BEING COMPARED TO DARK, WHO, I SHOULD KNOW, SINCE I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR SO LONG, IS DAMN **STUPID**_!!!  _EVEN IF NIWA FIGURED OUT THAT THIS MORON LIKED HIM, I DOUBT HE COULD REALIZE WHAT THAT WOULD MEAN_!!  _BUT THEN AGAIN, MORON BOY OVER HERE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HE LIKES IDIOT BOY OVER THERE, BECAUSE HE'S SO CAUGHT UP IN HIS USELESS PURSUIT OF DARK_!!!  _WHY_.  _WON'T_.  _HE_.  _GIVE_.  _IT_.  _UP_!!!!!

Satoshi started.  Krad thought he liked Daisuke...?

_THIS KID IS SO FUCKING MESSED UP, HE DOESN'T **NEED** ME IN HIS HEAD TO KILL SOMEONE_!!  Krad screeched, ignoring Satoshi.  His entire concentration was the good, long, screaming rant he had worked up over his hours of continual silence.  Satoshi knew it had been too good to be true.

_I DUN WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE_!!  _DRUGS_!!  _I WANT DRUGS_!!!  _LOTS AND LOTS OF MULTI COLORED DRUGS THAT INDUCE HALLUCINATIONS_!!!  _HALLUCINAAAATIOOOOONS_!!!  Krad screeched, pinging from one side of the blue-haired boy's mind to the other.  _AHAHAHAHAHA_!!  _I WANNA SEE PURPLE KANGAROOS AND WALLABEES SINGING LOVE BALLADS_!!!

Satoshi twitched, the first sign that Krad's less then quiet or private ravings were getting to him...

He hoped that Krad wasn't going to be like this for too long...

[ **an hour later** ]

Satoshi rolled over on the floor, squeezing his eyes shut as Krad continued raving, utterly ignoring Satoshi, who had started pleading with him to shut up – or at least rave a little **quieter** – half an hour ago.

_I HATE THIS GODFORSAKEN WORLD_!!!  _EVERYTHING SUCKS_!!!  _THE PEOPLE SUCK_!!!  _THE FOOD SUCKS_!!!  _I HAVEN'T GOTTEN LAID IN SUCH A LONG TIME, I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT MAYBE SEX IS STARTING TO SUCK AS WELL_!!!!

"Would you SHUT UP!!!"  Satoshi screamed out loud, clutching his head as if he were in pain.  His temple throbbed – yes, he was definitely in pain.

Of course, Krad continued to rave, ignoring the boy.

[ **three hours later** ]

Satoshi twitched as he stared sightlessly up at the ceiling, his mind somewhere else.

And Krad was still raving.

[ **five minutes later** ]

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!  SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUP!!!"  Satoshi screamed as he banged his head against the wall repeatedly.  It had no effect.  Krad continued to rave as if he wasn't there.

_DRUGS_!!  _I NEED MOUNDS AND MOUNDS OF PINK HAPPY PILLS TO MAKE MY LIFE WORTH LIVING_!!!  _MOUNDS AND MOUNDS AND MOUNDS_!!!  _LIFE SUCKS_!  _I CAN'T STAND BEING HERE, IN THIS HEAD, IN THE BODY, IN THIS FUCKING SITUATION, ANY FUCKING LONGER_!!!  _FUCK STORY LINES_!!  _I'M TAKING OVER AND ENDING IT_!!!  With that said, Satoshi felt himself being ripped away from his possession of the body, not that he was in any condition to care, and he was thrown roughly to the back of his own mind, Krad emerging, screaming, into the world.

"FUCK YOU ALL!!!"  He screamed, then jumped out the window.

[ **four years later** ]

Four people piled out of a car, looking nervously at one another.  They came every month, faithfully, to see the same person, as they had for the past four years... ever since...

"I wish he'd get better..."  Risa whispered, her cheeks stained with tears as they always were when they visited their friend.  Riku hugged her and looked at the other two – Takeshi looked mournful, yet hopeful that maybe, this time, there would be some kind of change in their friends' condition.  Daisuke looked... dead.  Like he had nothing to live for except this visit, every month – he was the one who insisted on seeing him so often; he told them they didn't have to come, but they all took their cue from him and they all came at the same time.

Daisuke walked up to the building, ignoring the sign, which reminded him, painfully, in what condition their friend was in, exactly.

The receptionist recognized them immediately and waved them through, and they quietly walked through the white halls looking instinctively for the room.

Daisuke was the first one through, and the first to see him.  He was stacking colored blocks on a table in the corner, making a structure surprisingly complex and festive, though in his eyes shown only a simple, childlike intelligence – this was just recalled knowledge he was performing.  Daisuke walked to his side, and, carefully not to jostle the table, sat next to him, remained silent.  Satoshi turned his blank eyes towards him and smiled.  It was a simple, vacant smile, one he always gave the red head.

Takeshi sighed and joined them, along with the twins.  Satoshi looked at them as well, though his smile wasn't quite as real for them.

"Hey, Satoshi-sama...." Riku said softly, bending towards the blue haired boy.  "What's this you're making?"'

He looked back at his art form, but remained silent – they expected no answer.  He never answered, not in all the time he'd been there.  He turned back to the older twin and smiled again.  The two girls gave him a hug and he smiled even more, his simple mind liking the gentle interaction.  Takeshi began rattling off what had happened since the last visit as if the boy could understand him.  Daisuke was the only one who remained silent, watching the blue-haired boy with a pained expression in his eyes, an expression he wore with each visit.  The twins took turns talking to a compliant Satoshi, complimenting him on his structure, of how clean his room was, how healthy he looked.  But soon, the visit grew to an end.

They needed to leave – the twins and Takeshi couldn't stand to see a former classmate – especially one as brilliant as Satoshi – reduced to this state.  They told Daisuke, who wanted to be alone with his friend for a little while longer, that they would be waiting in the car for him.

After they left, he looked at Satoshi, who looked blankly right back at him, smiling the same vacant smile he always did.  The red head grabbed Satoshi's hand, eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"I wish..." He began, then blinked back sudden tears.  He couldn't finish his wish – he knew it wouldn't come true.

On impulse, he lead the simple minded boy to his bed, and they sat side by side in silence, Daisuke staring at the other's hand, which he held between his own.  Slowly, he brought the hand to his lips.  "I'm so sorry..." He whispered against the boy's knuckles.  One of his hands snaked around Satoshi's neck and drew him forward, their lips meeting briefly, for the first time.  The simple boy smiled vacantly and pressed forward, automatically seeking to further the kiss.  Out of lack to do anything else, Daisuke allowed him, his heart breaking as Satoshi began kissing him more deeply, bodies closer.  

"I'm sorry..." He whispered against the other's lips.  

"Daisuki..." Satoshi murmured, smiling, pressing closer as Daisuke's eyes flew open, tears like crystals in the corner of his eyes.

"Daisuki..." Satoshi said again, laying his head on the red head's chest.

"Daisuki."

[ **end** ]

So, how was Aya's second attempt at a one-shot-that-goes-somewhere?  Did it go anywhere?  (I tried with With's Day Out, but that was my first legitimate one-shot-that-goes-somehwere.)

As I've said – I'm not sane.  Don't rub it in, and maybe slip a review in the review box?  Ne?  PLEASE!?


End file.
